


how to save a life

by akiiteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiiteru/pseuds/akiiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where dd i go wrong<br/>i lost a frend</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to save a life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaku_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaku_chan/gifts).



sasha n connie were drivin home from burger king

"ey" sasha sed 2 her bestie connie "ru gon to the lady gaga concert"

connie shok his head "nah i odnt like laady gaga"

sahs a got so mad she pushed connie out of the movin car

2 days later n the hospital

"sorry i almost killde u" sasha sed

"its ok" connie sed from his whelchair

"but now u cant escape" sahsa laffed and she pushed his weelchair all de way 2 the concert

"noooo" connie sed

at the concert

lady gaga was signin and connie cud almost c her boob and then he sad "well her music suks but shes prtty hot"

aftr the concert lady gaga was signin autogarphs and coonnie went up 2 ehr nd said "ur hot have sx with me"

she sadi "ok" and they went backstange nd did it

den lady gga's vag turned into a titan and ate connie whole

"yum yum" sed the titan

lady gag n the titan went off and got milkshakes togather

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I write stuff that isn't crack


End file.
